Dulce et Decorum
by Aurani
Summary: Part two of Angst In Green series. An exploration of Maito Gai's fate. Takes place in Triptychverse. [Warnings: more character death, extremely mild slash if you're really looking for it, really crappy title]


Dulce et Decorum

Before Gai says a word, Kakashi tells him no.

He doesn't need extraordinary insight to know what Gai is contemplating. He doesn't need his Sharingan to read the resignation in his posture or the resolution etched onto his face – lips drawn to a thin line, brows wrinkled with concentration, and broad nostrils flaring slightly, just short ofcomically. But killing whatever humorous effect is the unembellished gravity; the quiet certainty of a martyr. Kakashi has seen this before.

_Kakashi remembers Obito's crushed, twitching form, the vibrant red blood glistening and welling up through rich, black fabric. The colors clash in nightmares and congeal to form a gaping socket, second thoughts, and the silent screams. Why did you leave her? How could you let her die? _

_You promised!_

The irregular sound of a hitch in Gai's ragged breathing reminds him where he is and of the present situation. Kakashi blinks, breaking his steady gaze at nothing in particular. He dismisses the regret and sorrow that have leaked through his default apathy because he understands they cannot afford such luxuries now. When he turns to face his friend, Gai's apologetic eyes confirm what he already knows. Kakashi says to him again, more firmly, "No."

"Don't be foolish, Kakashi," Gai replies hoarsely. He speaks softly to remind the both of them that they are still far from safety. His low tones are melodic and ever persuading to Kakashi's exhausted body, his blistered feet, blood-matted hair and recently dislocated shoulder.

"You're going to make it," Kakashi insists, hoisting his teammate over his good shoulder despite adamant demands for the contrary. He adds soothingly, "What will young Lee think if you don't return?" and Gai stops struggling, unable to answer.

Gai is not nearly as heavy as he should be, but neither is surprised; both are significantly lighter than they were two weeks ago. Every time Gai takes a pained breath, a long, thin cut that slashes across his abdomen dribbles blood through saturated bandages and another three inches down Kakashi's vest. Blood pools in Kakashi's sandals before Gai recovers enough breath and resolve to protest.

"Put me down," he says weakly. Kakashi ignores him. "Unhand me, Kakashi!" Gai writhes in his grip.

Kakashi knows this is the part where Gai will perform a glorious monologue assuring the world he's had his fill, pause to cough up a bit of blood, and bravely convince Kakashi to go on without him. But two solid weeks of barely evading death has not left Kakashi with the patience to patronize Gai's senseless, sentimental heroics. In his mind, he swears to return to Konoha with Gai or not at all.

"Put me down." Gai wheezes again, and this time Kakashi stops. He sets Gai down by the base of a tree and crouches before him, pushing up his headband, calculating that he can budget just enough chakra to use the Sharingan twice more – if he's careful. Gai averts his eyes immediately, and Kakashi says, "Look at me," before muttering the beginnings of a strong sedative genjutsu.

He stops, however, when Gai half-smiles and, with eyes carefully fixed on the ground, reaches out to Kakashi's face with one trembling hand to touch the scar that begins mid-cheek.

"You are a precious person to me," Gai says, and Kakashi is too busy being caught off guard to react before Gai's left fist connects with his temple.

* * *

Hours later, when Kakashi revives, he finds himself hidden in a hole covered with foliage. On his right hand glove, there is a brief message scrawled in blood. 

2_04-203 _

_I win._

The ink has long since dried to a black crust, and Kakashi knows his friend is gone.

"Selfish bastard," he thinks as he gets up to begin a lonely journey home.

* * *

Author's Notes: This would be part two in what I've named the "Angst In Green Drabble Series." A sort of companion fic that explains a little of Triptych. I'm sorry the title is lame. I'm really, _really_ sorry. Will change it as soon as I can think of something better... which may be never. TT 


End file.
